elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Notched Pickaxe
Sign of Respect Probably not a jab but a tribute to Notch. Putting in a item with a reference to someone or thing is more of a sign of respect. Besides, the development team at Bethesda have no hard feelings with Notch, and neither does he with them, it's both side's law firms that do. Todd Howard and Notch are actually good friends, there are videos of them having conversation about game developing and other sorts of things. :Oh also, this is my first ever Skyrim Wiki contribution, and I might stick around for more, this place is a mess, and that's putting it lightly. :Except the word "Notch" actually means something and makes much more sense in the context given. : : Its also known that Notch is friendly with the Skyrim team, hung out with them at E3, and that they're : Minecraft fans. That, combined with pickaxes being pretty much the most important tool in Minecraft : makes the wording of the item's name seem more then coincidental. : :This pickaxe has been placed at the top of the tallest mountain in the game. If it were just an item you found in some random dungeon, I would agree that intent was unclear, but they are clearly trying to bring attention to this item. Just because the item was in oblivion doesnt mean that they couldnt have reused it as a reference. ~Shadowcat :In addition to pickaxe being the most important item in Minecraft, it also gives a bonus to smithing, which is the nearest thing Skyrim has to Minecraft's crafting. :So what? Minecraft invented making items in game? Please. : Individuals claiming this item appeared in previous versions of the Elder Scrolls should provide a reference link. I believe it is a unique item to TES V Skyrim and the idea that it exists in a previous game is a rumour. Loststory08 (talk) 14:00, November 17, 2011 (UTC) : Seconded, I just checked the Morrowind TES Construction Set and there are only two pickaxes; the other one is Miner's Pickaxe and the other is Ancient Nordic Pickaxe : 05:55, November 18, 2011 (UTC) : : A lot of OTHER sites believe that this is a homage to Notch and Minecraft, too, btw Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 07:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : "This item is not a reference to Notch (creator of Minecraft) ... It's also a reference to Notch (creator of Minecraft)." : Am I the only one who sees a problem with this? Someone please fix it, even if it is a reference to minecraft's creator, the pickaxe itself is literally notched, so the reference is indirect at best. :: Easter Eggs are not supposed to be explicitly mentioned. The fact that Minecraft's biggest item is a Pickaxe, that his name is Notch, and they have a Notched Pickaxe, that its in the highest point in the entire game - I think that this is enough to signify it as an Easter Egg. Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 06:36, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I honestly doubt that bit with the "tribute to the legal battle". Neither the developers nor the pickaxe has anything to do with the quarrel between Bethesda/Zenimax and Mojang and there is no further reference to a lawsuit anywhere. Instead, as the discussion here shows, Notch and the TES developers seem to be very close and fans of each other, so it is likely possible they'd show each other their respect for their work, as has, for example, Notch with adding the words "the elder scrolls" to the wordpool for the names of enchantments in Minecraft (which was also often (mis)understood to be a reference to the lawsuit since it was revealed at the same time). So I would suggest that bit to be removed as long as there's no reliable source for this claim. 21:14, December 8, 2011 (UTC) This was recently added by Harold Burned-Mare. While it may be true, without a reference, it is far too specific to include. Can anyone find a reference that discusses this change of heart by Bethesda? *It is believed that the reason behind the inclusion of the pickaxe is due to Markus Persson's company Mojang being involved in a legal dispute with Bethesda over Mojang's newest game "Scrolls", with Bethesda concerned it will cause confusion over their Elder Scrolls games. The companies reached a settlement that as long as Mojang does not trademark the word "Scrolls" and does not create a game which competes with The Elder Scrolls, Mojang were allowed to name their game Scrolls. Upon learning of Markus Persson's enjoyment of the The Elder Scrolls games, in an act of goodwill, Bethesda included this pickaxe in Skyrim, thus paying homage to Markus and his game Minecraft. Cubears (talk) 03:42, June 13, 2014 (UTC) This was not added by me, this was in the page before I edited it. I only fixed some spelling errors in the paragraph. Anyway this isn't speculation. The legal dispute was settled and that is exactly how. The only bit of speculation is the last sentence: "Upon learning of Markus Persson's enjoyment of the The Elder Scrolls games, in an act of goodwill, Bethesda included this pickaxe in Skyrim, thus paying homage to Markus and his game Minecraft." 01:49, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Solving the Oblivion Appearance Issue I just checked the Oblivion Construction Set. The Notched Pickaxe did not appear. Thus, it is indeed a reference to Notch. Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 06:06, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for clearing that one up. There will still be dissenters but this is pretty conclusive. Loststory08 (talk) 15:51, November 21, 2011 (UTC) In accordance with this, I removed the blantently false statment on the page. 20:57, January 8, 2012 (UTC) NOTCHED PICKAXE ______________________ Something intersting happened to me whit its effect, may its just a bug o who knows, anyway y equiped first en left hand as a weapon just to see its efect but then i decide put it in the right one just in case then whe i see the effects in the magic menu i see its efects where twice the return to my inventory en switched several times betwen hands and each time a new effect adds i dont know if this is a good thing yet but will see... maybe a can create u super weapon who knows... Freeman1785 (talk) 01:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Shock Damage? In the photo it shows 6'' Shock damage but in the item description, it says only 5. I don't have the item can someone clarify? Blinded-Men (talk) 04:27, December 7, 2011 (UTC) The photo does not show 6 shock damage, it shows 6 BASE damage. The shock damage is in addition to the base damage. DarthOrc (talk) 09:15, January 15, 2012 (UTC)DarthOrc Bug On the bug page, it says getting this will make "All along the watchtower" not be able to be completed. However, to my knowlaege, there is no such quest. I've heard that that's an informal name for Dragon Rising. Either way, can somone test this? 21:01, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Another way of obtaining. This is only half true as it's location can be reached by climbing the mountain (exploit). Should there be any mention of this? ~ Flightmare (talk) 13:21, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I also obtained it by simply climbing the mountain out of curiosity. Perhaps I should not say simply, as it took me at least 15 minutes from high hrothgar to get to the top without contacting the path of death going up the mountain. 21:05, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Blalock Right now it says you need to complete the quest The Throat Of The World to get this. That's so not true. I got the Notched Pickaxe and I haven't even talked to Balgruuf yet. I also got it by simply wall walking (only took me like 5 minutes from High Hrothgar, which probably is a lot faster than following the path during the quest). I'd edit it but they locked the page. 01:23, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Inaccuracies... The whole issue with Bethesda suing Mojang AB is not originally because of "the elder scrolls" appearing in minecraft's enchantment systems. Bethesda was suing Mojang AB because Mojang was making a game titled "Scrolls" . I believe adding "the elder scrolls" to the enchantment system for mincraft has simply aggravated the issue, however. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 08:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I know it's not exactly an important part of this page, but I noticed some problems with the section on the Everest explorers reference. It states that the ice-axe found on Everest was the only discovery for 75 years, which is untrue. The ice-axe was found in 1933, but the body of Mallory was found in a 1999 expedition to search for their bodies, 75 years after they disappeared. Irvine's body has never been found. : I have no idea why there is even an everest reference anyway. I'm sure there are many lost axes on mountains all over the world. Some people grab at anything for easter eggs. :: I agree that it should just be removed. I tried to at least remove the speculative aspects (so that it just says "there are similarities"), but it really doesn't add anything useful of even that interesting. Anyone else care to chime in?Cubears (talk) 01:06, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Respawning does this respawn i left it in the safe in the house in solitude and now it's gone so can i get a new one? Topic is locked, not registering, someone else add this: The page says that the only way to get is to do the Throat Of The World quest. Nope. Take a horse, go to the wind barrier that exists before you do that quest near the top, then just horse-jump the up the mount around the barrier itself; the workaround is not exactly right next to it, but close. From there you can get the Notched, plus whatever else is up there. Updated with new information Please add the Minecraft refrence with the name "Notched Pickaxe" referring to "Notch" creator of minecraft. It is possible to climb to the top of the mountian and get the Notched Pickaxe long before you even start the corrosponding quests. You just need a horse and some patience. Climb it from the southern side and zig zag between the south eastern and south western sides, gaining altitude as far as you go. 11:06, May 27, 2013 (UTC)FatalRash Fix throat directs Both Throat of the World directs go to disambig page 07:03, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Unlock As with many pages on the wiki, this article should be unlocked. (Per discussion on the topic of unlocking ''all articles.) —AutoBlood [[User talk:AutoBlood|'Talk']] 00:20, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :This article has been unlocked. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 00:43, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Notched Attributes I removed "(Not sure if it is Dawnguard, Dragonborn or their Unoffical patches but) Notched Pickaxe can not be disenchanted anymore and the +5 smithing increase affects even if you have 100 smithing (rising it to 105)." Because the first part wasn't true, but the second part may be confirmable. Just figured I'd leave a note. Moox10 (talk) 21:37, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Also if the whole thing is true for the mods, that would more likely belong in the trivia section. Moox10 (talk) 21:39, January 25, 2015 (UTC)